To Be Redemd
by Gina-O'Connell
Summary: Evy has a amazing idea Rick won't give in on and Alex diffinately won't give in ...So whats the idea??? Read to find out ..R/R Please I lub you all !
1. How about we .. NO!

To Be Redemd  
By: Evy   
Chapter 1  
How About We ....NO!  
Evelyn sat in the library reading one day and finally yelled " I've got it !" Rick ran to the   
library witha gun in his hand , "Got what ?!?!?!" . "How about we raise Imhotep and Ancksunamun   
back you know to life ......."Ricks didn't even let her finish , he jsut completely interupted   
her, "No Evy , NO!Thats not a good idea !" Rick yelled. " Oh come on hunny it would make them   
so happy if we got that curse off of both of them , and they wouldn't be able to take over the  
world . They'd be like us , normal ..."Evelyn said sighing at the idea , thinking 'how   
romantic'." Mum dad what are you guys talking about ?" Alex said coming slowly down the stairs  
confused .."Nothing . " Rick and Evy said at the same time. " No ...... you guys were talking   
about something , I heard somethign about bringing Imhotep back to life ! Are you guys crazy ,   
he psycho he wants to rule the world ... Not that anyone doesn't but still !" Alex started to   
argue . " See Evy he knows what I'm saying , thats why i love this kid ." Rick wrapped he arm   
around Alex's neck and gave him a scrub on the head. " I think we should raise them and give   
them a chance . There just like us there in love Rick .." Evy said fluttering her eyes .. Rick  
knew what love was , but why did Ancksunamun run out on Imhotep , was it Meela or Anck. that   
was doing that ? " I don't know Evy ?" Rick said thinking . "Oh come on dad I like a good  
adventure as much as mum does , but you have to agree with me this idea is completely crazy !  
Mums gone mad !" Alex retorted. "Alexander James O'Connell I'm standing right here , and you   
better watch it or you'll be grounded for a month and you have no say in this discussion , now   
march up to your room and I'll call you when dinners ready !." Evelyn said furiously . Alexs   
face turned red and he pivoted quickly and then walked up the stairs stomping making sure every   
stomp made an echoing sound through out the house." You know what Alex if your going to be like  
that ...." She hesitated on the next words , "no dinner for you tonight .....You hear me !"   
Evelyn yelled loud enough for Rick to lean over and say , "Not so loud , you know I'm standing   
right here!  
  
Then that put Evy over the top , she jsut couldn't take it , for this was the time that the   
famous "OOOOO" came in and she went up the stairs to her private study and locked herself in   
there , leaving Rick to cook for himself , and what a adventure that would be ......   
  
End of Chapter   
  
R/R Do you want me to continue???? I lub you all ^-^!!!!!!  
Evy OR Evie lol 


	2. From Now On Darling

Hey everyone !  
I forgot to put this on the first chapter lol.  
Disclaimer : I don't any any of these characters Steven Sommers does :(  
  
  
On with the show ..........  
  
  
Chapter 2  
From now on Darling  
  
  
"Evy dinners ready ." Rick said then mumbled under his breath "Barely." Looking at the messy   
cooking. He waited a mintue ... no one coming down the stairs . So he yelled again "Evy dinner!"  
Still no one answered nor no footsteps could be heard coming down the long stair case leading to   
the kitchen.  
  
  
Rick thought 'Why isn't she coming , down the stairs ?'. But then , right then a million   
things started to rush through his mind , 'She's left me ?' , 'Is she hurt?' , ' Someones kidnapped  
her!' , were jsut the many of millions of thoughts Rick encountered.  
  
He quickly grabbed his gun and ran up the stairs checking each , but he started in Alex's  
first for his room was the closet to the stairs . He kicked the door open , which was too exacterated.  
When Alex yeled , "Dad!" . " Alex be quiet ! Wheres your mother ?" Rick asked quickly. Why would  
I care !?!?!?!?!?!?" Alex said in a rude tone.  
  
"Alex this is not time to be mad at your mother now tell me where she is ?" Rick said really   
starting to loose his temper and also starting to panic .  
  
"From now on darling , check our bathroom." Evy said grinning up at Rik . "Evy!" Rick said picking  
her up hugging her for dear life and giving her a kiss , it was like he hadn't seen her for years.  
  
Well that was welcoming , I love you too hunny ." she said smiling kissing returning the kiss.  
"Mum! Dad! Cna't you two stop kissing for 2 hours ! Its always ' I love you .' this and ' I love  
the way you look at me .' that . "  
  
They weren't listening just thereholding each other in each other arms , smiling . Then , Evy  
started to giggle a little , jsut figuring out what Alex had said to them . So she turned and   
smiled , then put her hand on his shoulder . " Alex I know you don't like us kissing , but we   
are in love ... Nothing can stop love ... You'll understand one day trust me ." she said turning   
to Rick . " Ya , trust her pal , I trust her all the time." Rick said giving his famous grin .  
  
"Rick can I talk to you alone in the study , please?" Evelyn said . " Sure hunny , lead the   
way." He said , swaying his arm out like a butler . " Oh Rick stop it !" Evy said giggling  
some more jsut like a little school girl .  
  
"Rick , I've been reading some more." , she said smiling . " Oh no Evy sto.." " Look , I   
listen to you all the time , I support you on everything . And jsut like you said out there  
' I trust her all the time .' So why can't you jsut support me this time !" She yelled loudly .  
Huffing from shouting so loud .  
Oooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyy...." he said slowly pulling up a chair. Amazed at how Evy went over the  
top this time , and actually threw a huge fit like a 3 year old would .  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
R/R   
  
Should I continue??  
  
  
Evy 


End file.
